bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Battalixmaster
You might want to go Here. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) THIS is a BAKUGAN WIKI, where we use REAL CONFIRMED STUFF, NO FANON, for such stuff we have other Wikis, SO GO THERE. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :TwinStar is right, this is not a place FOR ideas, just merely a place to showcase them in blogs.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You can do a blog about it, but don't create a whole page for it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) a lot of your lumino drago picturs i uplodid ... i am glad to know that they are used :) i can get more picturs of blits drago... i did the "drago is suprized" photo... of his bakugan ball. wana be friends! Drago vincent (talk) 03:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't do that. Don't delete pages. Or harass other users. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What about it?! 18:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I moved it. That's it. I moved it to Castle Knights, because of capitalization.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::What about it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ...K? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! 18:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nah. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) (licking fingers) Just finished eating. Yeah. I'm online. 03:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh............... Maybe. 03:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What I mean by 'Maybe' is that i might have beaten him once or twice. And... Always sign your messages with ~~~~. 03:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Arc = @$$ right? 03:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Like I thought. @$$ = swearing for butt. 03:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) >_< I am busy improving this lego: 03:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ok. 04:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 04:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 04:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 04:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) uh................. No. I fell asleep during the episode. Stayed up the whole night. 04:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I sorry, those are a little blurry. Try setting the camera to "Macro". 04:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I woke up to see BF5 and the preview of the GI episode. 04:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I hate Bionicles and my avatar is a Green flame with red eyes and a metal background. 04:38, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I just do. Hero factory is crap too. 04:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was busy! I'm not done! . 05:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry for not responding to your other messige. my internet was down...[[User:Drago vincent|Drago vincent (talk) 23:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) IMG_7193.JPG|GearSlammer 3.0!!! IMG_7197.JPG|New attachment! IMG_7203.JPG|Interior IMG_7202.JPG|And there's a fan inside! . 04:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hallo! Do not press the big red button... . 01:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 03:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 03:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 03:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't own a Meta. Lazor mode...ENGAGE. 01:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for screwing up my Talk page. Thinking with Portals. 21:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC)